


beautiful soul

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, beautiful soul, shy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: A small drabble of the moment where you met cas for the first time.





	beautiful soul

_written on 03/13/2018_

You stood in front of the handsome blue- eyed man, who were introduced you as Castiel an angel of the lord.

He restlessly shifted from one foot to the other and dragged his glaze over the whole place but seem to avoiding you.

His lips repeatedly parted and closed like he wanted to say something until he pressed his lips to a line and turned around to face you.

“Did somebody ever told you, you have a beautiful soul?”

Kind of surprised of his statement you didn’t know how to answer.

“No, thanks- I guess. I like your trench coat.”

**Word count: 100**

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I will not update regularly, just every time I feel like it. And I will post normal one shots and drabbles alternately.  
> (nobody cares, but I tell you anyway. xD)


End file.
